


The Water Dragon's Protector

by ashangel101010



Series: The Water Dragon [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Coruscant (Star Wars), Gen, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Water Dragon!Sheev Palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Sate Pestage finds out his Senator’s other secret.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine & Sate Pestage, Sheev Palpatine/Sate Pestage
Series: The Water Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Water Dragon's Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

The Water Dragon’s Protector

*

Sate Pestage tracks down his Senator to the foothills of Manarai Mountains, far from the luxurious Orowood area. He wanders in the lightly wooded area until he comes across a pond. A crimson shimmersilk robe and shaak leather boots reside at its edge. The assassin-turned-assistant looks into the pond and sees flecks of red in the dark waters. He knits his dark brows together as the red shifts around like a snake slithering in a hole. And then a monster bursts from the depths. Black and red are its dominating colors, while aquatic webbing has taken over its hands and feet. He has fins for ears and a tiny pair adorning each ankle. His humanity can only be found in his curly, red hair and golden eyes.

“S-Senator?” Sate squeaks out. The monster tilts its head; its golden eyes burning with more intensity than before.

“It’s you, i-isn’t it, s-sir?” Those golden eyes look him up and down, leaving him with chills. Just like Palpatine. 

“A-Are you hungry?” _Maybe his appetite went into his more bestial side._

His monstrous yet enchanting form smiles at him with his sharp teeth. Those teeth can shred flesh and bone if need be. Sate inhales and exhales. He knows what he must do.

“Will I do?” His Senator approaches him and takes ahold of his left hand. He turns it over and plants a feather-light kiss on his palm. Sate feels his heart skip several beats and then still at the bite. It stings like barbwire around the wrist, but a fork tongue lapping at the blood makes the pain lessen.

_Is he using the Force? Or does his spit have healing properties?_

He winces when his Senator nips him for his impertinence and then continues his blood drinking.

*

Sate wakes up in a bed not his own and a bacta patch on his wrist. He turns his head and sees Palpatine reading a datapad in red velvet chair. He’s clothed in his shimmersilk robe and shaak-leather boots. His red, slightly wavy hair is smoothed back by artificial gel. He looks up from his datapad with watery blue eyes.

“It wasn’t exactly easy bringing you back to my flat without arousing suspicion.” Palpatine tsks, and Sate swallows dryly.

“Sorry, sir.”

“I do appreciate your _offer_ , but stop me when you get woozy. I need you, Sate. After all, your blood is quite…. _lovely_.”

Sate smiles and hopes that he’ll serve this man for eternity.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- There are no links. 
> 
> In an AU of this AU, Water Dragon!Palpatine was horny and decided that he wanted more from Sate than blood. I got another Sapatine (legitimate and not more unrequited love) one-shot in the works along with some Amidala-Palpatine family fluff for this series.


End file.
